


After The Fact and Back Again.

by MidnightKari



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bloodshed, Eventual Relationships, Multi, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKari/pseuds/MidnightKari
Summary: (Note: This is a Human!Kung Fu Panda story c: ) Many think that after Po had found 'Inner Peace' and defeated Lord Shen, that he was finally dead. Sadly, this isn't case, he was able to miracuously survive. And he's back for a vengeance -- only to be heavily reminded that now that is unattainable. So, he seeks something else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to my very first story on Ao3!!! I know that the summary wasn't the best and you decided to come here to comfort this poor sap, but what matters is that you're here c:
> 
>  
> 
> (Side note: There are mentions of Wolf Boss x Shen, but it never happens, unless you want me to make it happen. I wanna pair Shen up with someone lmao. He needs love.)

_Blue eyes shined brightly with determination as black gloved hands caught the next cannonball that was fired at him, "Skadoosh" he whispered out with a victorious smirk, launching the cannonball back to where it came from -- Shen's ship._

_"No,nononono" Shen started to scramble away from the ship he was perched upon, hoping to get away to live to see another day. Though the flaming cannonball made contact before he could travel anywhere far._

_A few moments later Shen was coughing as he got up to his hands in knees, observing what now surrounded him. He looked up and spotted only but mere strings holding up the sail and his canon. He then looked around himself and saw that every last one of his ships were now deystroyed, nothing but burnt, black planks._

_"How.." he breathed out, shaking his head "How did you do it..?" he panted out, turning his head only slightly so he could see the male dressed in black and white clothing_

_Po looked around before answering "Well, y'know..you keep your elbows up and your shoulders loose--"_

_"Not that." Shen interrupted, turning his head to look fully at Po "How did you find peace? I..I took away your parents.."_

_He shook his head once more "Everything...I-I scarred you for life..."_

_Po shook his head "That's the thing, Shen. Scars heal."_

_Shen narrowed his red eyes "No they don't... wounds heal."_

_"Oh yeah, what do scars do? They fade I guess" he shrugged_

_How did Shen lose to such a bumbeling idiot like this one? "I don't care what scars do" he looked away, turning his hands to fists on the broken wood_

_"You should, Shen...You gotta let go of that stuff in the past,because it just doesn't matter.." He walked closer to Shen "The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now."_

_How could Shen forget something like his own parents banishing him from his own kingdom?  "You're right" he nodded his head "I choose...this!" He quickly stood up, grabbing the metal daggers from under his sleeve and swiping them across Po's face, his goal was to get closer to his discarded sword_

_When close to his sword, Po was able to grab his shoulders and push him, though Shen was able to swipe at his face, earning him a delightful cry of pain_

_When Po recovered, Shen quickly threw the four daggers his way, though Po blocked it by kicking up a loose wooden plank_

_Shen used this to run forward and grab his sword, he then leaped in the air, aiming to cut off Po's head, though he missed when Po dodged and was met with shards of wood flying up_

_He kept his attacks coming of course, with four more daggers from under his sleeve, Po, unfortunatley, was able to dodge these as well and Shen had to scramble to get up as Po retreated to the back of the ship._

_Shen then stabbed his sword through the air, only missing the side of Po's head as he ducked and rolled. Shen then leaped and brought his sword down, not knowing that along the way, he was cutting all of the strings._

_Shen kicked himself off the wall and backfliped over Po, trying to at least stab him somewhere - anywhere._

_Shen landed and then cut the last string, the canon now making a loud creaking noise. Po stared up at the canon as it made it's slow descend_

_Shen stopped in his tracks of attacking once more as he followed Po's gaze. He was then struck with fear at the sight of his canon now descending on him_

_He closed his eyes, ready to embrace his inevitable death, and as soon as the canon made contact, it exploded, blowing Po away with a feirce wind._

* * *

 

 

 

 

Shen was just reliving this moment over again when conciousness grabbed him, his head was pounding, so loud he thought his head might explode. He did have enough lead way to think though, and the first thing that came to his head was

'Why am I alive?' he should be dead, but yet, here he was, laying on the broken planks of wood and ash, soon he felt a heavy weight start to be lifted off of his back and his red eyes looked up to meet orange ones, Shen never did find another person with red eyes like his..

He noted that the weight was gone and his back was aching, and so was his legs, actually, everything was aching. 

The orange eyes found his red ones when he finished removing the wood and metal. His black, furry ears twitched on top of his head, mouth twitching upwards in a slight smile "How are you feeling, Lord Shen?" he inquired, getting on his knees so he could help up the prince. 

Prince, hm, he never was coronated to the title of a king. He looked up at the male, he never did catch his name, all he knew was that he was the Wolf Boss. "I'm sorry but.." he trailed off, wincing slightly, earning a rushed apology as he was helped to his aching feet. "I never did catch your name."

"I don't have one, sir." he responded, coolly, Shen took note of the tear in his chest, where he threw his dagger. "You don't?" Shen turned his head toward the male, watching his ears flick again

"No,sir." he bowed his head, not knowing what Shen would do if he made eye contact. 

Shen looked thoughtful for a moment, before he responded "I'll give you one then"

"S-Sir, that isn't-"

"Of course it is." Shen interrupted, not caring for what the male had to say to object "Guìzú." Shen stated after a moment of thinking

"Guìzú..?" The wolf turned and shook his head, still supporting Shen "I am not a noble one.."

"It's that or Láng." Shen shifted his weight some, waiting for the wolf's reaction. He saw that his ears perked up as he turned back to face Shen "Làng sounds nice. It's what I am, a wolf." he grinned, sharp K-9's showing themselves.

"Làng it is" Shen hummed out. "Are they gone?" He questioned, looking around. "Yes sir, they fled after they thought you were dead." Làng responded quickly

"Any other wolf survivors?" 

"No sir, they were all killed in the blast."

"...I see" Shen took a step forward and grimaced at how his black boots with metal around the center of his foot looked, it was torn and covered in blood, his blood.

His legs looked fine, just some cloth and water would stop the bleeding there, he also noted how he would also need bandages for his mid section, it was bleeding horribly. Ah, his poor silken robe...it was his favorite too.

"Where do you suggest we go..?" Shen inquired after he observed the place, surely he wouldn't be welcomed back into the city, and his palace was destroyed during the battle between him and those...Kung Fu Masters..

"I know a place, but it's not the best of places.." Làng finally murmured out "It should be suitable until we can heal your wounds."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Shen motioned for Làng to lead the way. He was too drained to be cruel and cold. So he reverted back to closed off but nice, Shen. The one he was so long ago when his parents still loved him.

Làng seemed to catch the change when Shen first awoke, but didn't speak on it.

The two passed through the back way of the town, Làng making sure the coast was clear for Shen to pass through. Who knows what some of the villegers could do if they saw him so vunelerable?

 

Eventually, by nightfall, they reached a field, and Shen was too tired to keep walking any further, but pushed on nonetheless. Làng picked up on Shen's exhaustion and discomfort and stopped.

"What? Are we here?" Shen stopped as well, looking around when he saw that Làng stopped.

"M'lord, if you are exhausted, please, get on my back and i'll carry you, or, I'll carry you in my arms." 

Shen didn't doubt that Làng could carry him in his arms, he did weigh almost nothing and Làng was much taller than him, and he happened to find himself consisdering the offer.

"No, there is no need, keep going, i'll be fine." Shen nodded his head, and Làng gave him a look before turning around and continuing on his journey.

About five minutes later(Well, that's how long it felt to Shen anyway) they arrived upon a forest, tall, rich trees sprouted out of the ground, bamboo were next to the trees, growing tall and healthy.

"This way m'lord" Làng called from the entrance of the forest, ears flicking happily as he watched Shen walk over to him, "We're almost there" he noted when Shen was close enough.

They walked down a pathway, shoeprints with small paw markings on it were on the pathway, and Shen wondered if this used to be Làng's wolf village.. 

A growl resonanted from the bushes along with things cracking and Shen couldn't stop himself from quickly opening his tail in defense, holding a dagger in his hand underneath his over-sized sleeves, ready for anything.

A black...thing with blue eyes pounced on him, sending them both tumbling into the bushes and Shen crying out as his torn back hit a few torns.

Làng quickly turned around at hearing the russeling and the cry of pain "Lord Shen?!" he inquired, alarmed

"Get off me!" Shen gripped the things shoulders, tail still open, and started to pry him off, but he was very presistent and kept his claws in his shoulders, digging them in deeper when Shen started to resist "Ga-Ah!" Shen cried out as feeling his flesh be penetrated

"Lord Shen!" Làng cried out, pushing back the thorned bushes

The animal turned his head to Shen and snarled before ripping his nails out of Shen's shoulders, earning another cry of pain. Today just wasn't his day was it?

The animal then turned his attention to Làng, who wasn't hesitant in quickly be-heading him. "Lord Shen, are you alright?" Làng knelt down and helped up Shen, whose shoulders were now bleeding and aching.

"Just peachy.." he responded, stepping over the animal's body and through the bushes, closing his tail along the way. 

"I'm sorry about that, i'm not too sure why that happened." Làng admitted truthfully, leading Shen inside the wolf village, a long moment of tense silence stretched between them as Làng led him through the village

"Where are all the inhabitants?" Shen spoke up, breaking the silence

"They're dead sir, everyone in the wolf army was from this very village. I believe I am the last one left."

This soon made Shen's heart drop to his stomach as guilt started to set in. "No one is left? How...How will you repopulate?"

"I dunno, I guess i'll just screw off some male Omega.." 

Shen stopped in his tracks as shock overcame him. He forgot that Làng was a Alpha..

"M'lord? Is something the matter?" Làng turned around to face Shen whose face was getting paler by the second "Are you sick?"

Shen shook his head, just because he was an Omega didn't mean Làng would just screw him off or something. "No, I was just...thinking" It was funny honestly, he's a prince who controlled an entire army and was so close to ruling all of China.

Yet, he's an Omega. Omega's are supposed to be gentle, loving, submissive. Shen  _used_ to be those things, but when he was banished, well, that changed everything. 

And now that he thinks about it, Làng did give off a really nice Alpha scent. It was very sweet and it made his knees quiver.

No. He was stronger than this, he kept on his stone-face and walked up to Làng, trying not to breath in his scent. How did he not realize the scent before? How did he stop the scent from travelling to him?

Now that he knew, he felt that is was most likely impossible to forget it. His ruby eyes locked with orange ones before Làng nodded his head and turned away, leading him into a a small house.

"This used to be my home, m'lord" Làng stated, speaking more freely as he looked up in a few cabinets and saw that he still had some tea leaves, he grabbed the jar and took out a few and started to make some tea.

Shen looked around, standing off to the side by the doorway. 

The kettle started whistling, letting Làng know that the tea was ready, that was quick. He got a two cups down and sat them on the table "I'll clean and bandage your wounds while we wait for the tea to cool, m'lord" 

Shen only nodded his head as he followed Làng down the hall and into the bathroom, it was small to say the least, but he didn't mind all that much. He sat down on the toliet seat and watched as Làng got some bandages along with a cloth that he put under the water to wet.

Làng got on his knees and untied both of Shen's boots, slipping them off and setting them to the side, they were very heavy due to the metal that were on them, but Làng didn't mind, it didn't bother him.

He gently lifted up Shen's left leg and started to dab lightly at it, so as to not hurt him. Shen still grimaced and winced silently at the sudden sting and contact.

Though he relaxed a bit as Làng whispered apologies and soothing words of nothing, his Alpha scent relaxing him further until he leaned onto the backing of the toliet.

Before he knew it, both of Shen's legs were clean of blood and bandaged. Not too tight or loose. 

"M'lord" Shen's eyes travelled over to Làng, where he stood, washing out the cloth "I can't clean and bandage your mid-section if you leave your robe on."

Shen looked down at himself and blushed, from embarassment of course. He slowly undid the silk belt tied around him and let it fall open.

"M'lord." Làng looked at him and Shen knew he had to fully take it off in order to get his back done. He just felt so...exposed..

He slipped off the robe, folded it, and laid it on his lap. 

he then turned to face away from Làng as he brought the cloth to his back, rubbing small circles around the fresh wounds first before moving down the simply rub the rest of his back.

The cloth felt soothing against his skin and he didn't notice Làng circle around him until he was there, leaning Shen back so he could reach the the wound on his stomach "Apologies for my forcefulness, sir." he mumbled when he saw Shen wince and clench his fingers around the fabric of his poor robe.

Suddenly, Làng stopped, which worried Shen slightly "Làng, is everything alright..?" he asked cautiously

"M'lord...you're.." he paused, taking a breath, breathing in Shen's scent "..you're an Omega..?" his question was more alarmed then it should of been,but Shen didn't give any sign of offense, since he wasn't offended in the slightest. That, or he was too tired to be so.

"Indeed" he simply responded

"I never knew.." he then apologised about if he offended him about saying he'd screw a male Omega. To which Shen brushed off.

"How did you find out..?"

"You're scent m'lord...it's very prominent when you're up close and personal"

"I...see" Shen mumbled out as Làng finished cleaning the wound and wrapping it up in bandages. It started off too tight and Shen's tail puffed up slightly, as if he was about to raise and open it (which wouldn't be smart due to the low ceiling. He would bend many of his feathers.)

"Sorry, sir." Làng loosened the bandages some and finished wrapping them, seeing as Shen's tail relaxed some, he found it amusing that sometimes Shem couldn't control his tail, and that it shows emotions that Shen wouldn't show on his face. 

It was like his tail was an open book of emotions.

"What's so amusing?" Shen question, voice low, tone cold. He only slightly reverted back to the Shen he knew.

"Nothing, m'lord." He stood up "There's a robe in the hall closet along with some trousers, I will be outside cleaning your boots while you change" he bowed his head

"Yes, thank you." his voice came off much more clipped than he intended "You are dismissed." Làng bowed fully, grabbed Shen's boots and left.

Shen walked out and slid open the door next to the bathroom, he grabbed the white and silver robe that had a silver dragon on the back, along with black pants.

The only things that looked like they would fit him and his thin build. He was sure that's what Làng was referring to.

He reentered the bathroom and changed into the new clothing. They fit more snug to his body than he expected.. He turned around and exaimened the dragon on the back. 

He then looked down to his tail, which hung low, as usual.

He grabbed his old robe and walked out, he spotted his shoes by the door, freshly cleaned. Làng always was quick with his work..

Speaking of the wolf.. He was currently pouring the tea into the cups. And when he looked up, he smiled slightly, ears twitching again. "Would you like sugar cubes?"

"No." Shen sat with his legs slightly crossed in front of him, sitting on them right now would be too painful.

He placed his hands in his over-sized sleeves.

Làng sat the cup in front of him and then sat across from him. "Lord Shen, may I ask a question?" 

Shen picked up the cup, smelling the aroma of the tea "Go ahead."

"What do you plan to do after you're all healed?"

"I plan to get revenge of course"

"M'lord, with all due respect, what makes you think you can beat The Dragon Warrior this time around?"

Shen scoffed "Don't be ridicu-"

"You are out of an army, the only people you have are yourself and me."

"You told me you would repopulate with some male Omega, by the time he gives birth the plan should be fully formulated. The Dragon Warrior won't even see it coming"

Làng sighed, knowing there was no way he could get Shen unhooked from this plan of his "Who would I even repopulate with? Male Omegas, or Omegas in general are so hard to come by now."

"There are Beta's"

"Last I checked, there are only a few Beta's you can impregnate."

Shen sighed and rolled his eyes "Well, just find someone." He shrugged his shoulders 

"M'lord, why don't you understand you almost died today? You can't beat the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. Just throw in the towel, it's been long enough"

"Là-"

"Why don't you try to make an alliance with them instead?"

Shen closed his mouth, thinking it over.

 

Finally, he came to a conclusion:

 

"Take me to the Jade Palace tomorrow"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the first chapter! As I said, since I made Shen an Omega and Wolf Boss an Alpha, Shen feels different around him. Shen x Wolf Boss is only lightly suggested due to the fact that Shen is a Omega and needs love XD
> 
> I gave Wolf Boss the name Làng because it simply means 'Wolf' in chinese lmao.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Suggestions on who Shen should be with are much appreciated! Also ideas to add to the story are also appreciated! I love to hear from my readers!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I hope Shen wasn't too OOC...it's hard to stay in character with Shen lmao. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter! Byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shen relives a part of his life he'd rather forget, but with a few changes.
> 
> Let's just say things for little Shen gets heated..
> 
> Tears are shed, confusion takes form, and a new idea sprouts.
> 
> This is only the beginning for Shen..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Gah, everytime I wrote this chapter, it kept being deleted!! AGGGH)
> 
> Pretty much Lord Shen remembering his past as his younger self (such as heat lmao) along with a twist ending (NO NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING)
> 
> Also, i've never wrote heat before, so lmao. FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING!!
> 
> The author regrets nothing c:
> 
> (If I can figure out who to get with who then maybe this'll be changed to 'Mature' for some lemon meurgine pie c; )

 

 

Shen tossed and turned all through the night, images of his past being played like a film in his head surrounded everything, it started off like a dream and then turned into something he didn't want to see, it was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from:

 

_"Shen" a low voice called out, hand extending out to the boy sitting by the window._

_"Yes father?" Shen turned his head from the window, he was looking out of Gongmen city, but he directed his attention to his father, the one that called him_

_"Come here" he kept his hand extended outward, beckoning Shen over, which he did with a happy skip, why wouldn't he want to go over to his beloved father?_

_"Okay father" he hummed out, the feathers of his tail ruffeling against each other and the floor as he skipped, white locks bouncing, his white feathered clip holding up the rest of his long hair._

_He then sat himself on the arm of the throne, his father placing his hand on the small of his back to keep him balanced "Remember how I told you that you're a prince, Shen?"_

_He nodded quickly "Of course father! I would never forget something you've told me!" His father chuckled in response, bringing his other hand to the front of Shen, lifting him up and off the arm of the throne. He really was a light person, that or his father was incredibly strong, one or the other._

_"Well Shen," he started, placing Shen on his lap, hand running through the white locks of hair "One day, this throne will be yours"_

_Gasping lightly, Shen's ruby red eyes sparkled with happiness and shock, his head shooting up to meet his father's emerald green eyes "Really?! You mean it?!"_

_His father nodded "Of course Shen, father would never lie to you"_

_Shen pressed his fist to his fathers chest "If you did, i'd have to take you down!" he teased, he wasn't serious of course, but he used his fist as a hint as if to tell him he wasn't joking_

_"Before you do that, you have to finish learning Kung Fu"_

_Shen leaped out of his father's grip, landing in front of him and turning around to face him once more "I've come far in my training father! I could take you on right now!" he pressed his own fist to his chest, pounding it once to show how strong he is_

_"Oh really now?" his father hummed out, shifting in his throne, as if he was going to get up but decided against it last minute_

_"Mhm! I'm also learning about swordsmanship, lances, and dagger training!" Shen puffed out his chest, showing how proud he was_

_"Well then, why don't we test that theory? But somewhere where we can't break anything, your mother would kill me" his father laughed lightly, standing up from his throne and guiding Shen down the hall_

_"Mother's the strongest, right?" Shen asked on their way to the training room_

_"Of course, no man is stronger than her"_

_Sliding open the door, Shen stepped in first, ducking underneath his father's arm to get in. He sat down and took of his boots, his father doing the same before they fully stepped into the bare room with only mats on the floor._

_"You ready?"_

_"Of course father! No rules apply!"_

_"Alright, show me all of your training then! And don't think I'll go easy on you!"_

_"Not asking for it!" Shen got in his fighting stance, his father doing the same. Shen was the first to attack, swiping his arm across his father's face, only to us his tail to trip him. Of course this didn't work out as planned and Shen got pulled up by his tail and tossed to the other side of the room._

_Every hit they threw at each other was blocked or countered, which was blocked again. It went on like this for quite some time until his father took out his dagger and swiped it across his face._

_Shen stumbled back, hand flying up to his cheek where blood started beading around the thin line of a cut "We're using daggers now?"_

_"No rules applied, those were your words" He reminded, tossing his dagger in his hand, other fixated on his hip_

_Shen took out his own dagger and threw it, the tip of the blade going through the finger hole of his fathers dagger, the blade then made contact with the wall, his fathers blade hanging from Shen's_

_"You have good aim I see" his father chuckled out_

_"Ah! Here you two are!" His mother slid open the door and walked in, pink hair up in a tight bun, he didn't remember her face(or her name for that matter) and thus, it was blurried_

_"Ah! What are you two doing?!" she cried out "... you know better! You know Shen's an Omega! Be gentler! Look! He's bleeding!!" she cried out, rushing over to him and taking out a hankerchief_

_His fathers name went in one ear and out the other "Mother! I'm fine! Just because i'm an Omega doesn't mean i'm weak!! I'm fine!!" he shouted out, he didn't mean to lash out at her, truly.._

_"Fine then! If you happen to go into heat don't expect me or your father to be there to help you! You'll be locked up in your room by yourself!! And if you disobey orders, then maybe some random Alpha will come along to claim you!" she yelled, lashing back at him, she was angry, that was clear, but tears were forming in her eyes, did he do that?_

_"Mother! If I haven't gone into heat yet, I highly doubt I will now!" he stated, stressing his words_

_"You never know!! It could happen today! Tomorrow even!! Who knows!"_

 

_As most used to say, what is spoken comes true, and Shen's heat just happened to be the topic.._

 

_And she was right, about an hour later, when everything had calmed down somewhat, they were all heading to dinner. But that's when Shen paused in his steps, his heart beating faster as he suddenly felt dizzy._

_He gripped the pillar next to him, but that didn't stop him from falling to his knees. He felt hot all over, did he have a fever? He ducked his head as his face flushed, breath hot and heavy._

_His father was the first to stop, since he was an Alpha and all "Shen!" he called to his son, quickly coming to his side, his father had a high tolerance to Omega's in heat, thank goodness, so it didn't affect his father._

_His mother turned around as well, hearing her husband cry out to his son "Ah? Shen..!"  She looked at her son, who was now holding both his arms, his breath heavy as he shivered slightly_

_"Ah...ha..fa-father...what's wrong...with..me? I-I feel hot..all over.." a red, watery eyed gaze turned up to meet emerald green eyes_

_"You're in heat, Shen" his father reached out to him, grabbing both of his sides so he could lift him up_

_But this only caused Shen's breathing to become faster as the touch sent a strange feeling through him "Ah..ha..ha..D-Don't touch me..!" he scooted back to the pillar behind him. He must of looked like a mess right now..a dark blush spread across his cheeks, nose, ears and neck._

_"I'm trying to get you to the med bay so we can get you some surpressants!" His father quietly, but sternly said._

_His demanding Alpha tone made Shen freeze, his heart getting caught in hi throat. "Now come on" his father placed his hands around Shen once more, who gave a low groan in protest, and was given soothing whispers in response_

_His father adjusted him so he was laying in his arms "... go get the doctor, the Beta! Alert the Soothsayer as well, so she can treat him accordingly afterwards!" His father ordered, he didn't even care that he couldn't hear his mother's name anymore_

_He was just worried about how being in his father's grasp sent a strange feeling to the part between his legs, and his pants were already tight to say something at the very least._

_He buried his face in the crook of his father's neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt like flowers and honey..his favorite.._

_"It's going to be alright, all Omega's go through heat" His father soothed as he felt Shen squirm slightly in his grasp as he started walking down the hall_

_"Do...do you go through..heat father..?" he breathed out against his fathers neck_

_"Indeed, Alpha's go through heat, but ours is call a 'rut' it's basically the same thing"_

_Well, at least Shen wasn't alone in this.._

_"I alerted the Soothsayer, she says she'll be waiting in Shen's room, I then talked to the Beta doctor and he said that he was ready to see him" he heard his mothers voice faintly say_

_"Very good, thank you" His father continued down the hallway until he stopped and somehow managed to slide open the door and place Shen down on the bed in the room, closing the door after he finished that fact_

_"Ah..you are a little late for heat, young master  so it's much more intense I see" the Beta stated, grabbing his kit and opening it to reveal a needle with a small tube of clear liquid in it_

_"Alright, for this to work faster, we need to insert it into your thigh" the doctor noted, testing out the needle as he finished putting in some of the medicine_

_He walked over to Shen and moved the bottom part of his robe away, Shen's father  nodded before he exited the room._

_Shen looked back to the doctor, blue gaze meeting his red one "Alright young master, i'm going to remove your pants now" he stated, taking his hands and pulling at the hems, removing his pants_

_Shen shivered at the cool air against his bare skin, fingers gripping at the cloth on the bed_

_"Now, i'm to inject the medicine" he leaned in some and inserted the needle into Shen's thigh, Shen bit his lip at the prick but didn't say or do anything_

_The doctor then wiped his thighs of sweat before pulling his pants and shoes back on. "You're all good to go, young master, you should start to cool off soon."_

_He then stood up and slid open the door "Alright, everything is finished! I gave the supressants to the Soothsayer, if you're ever with him, keep these with you and give it to him whenever it starts back up again" he placed a few pink, round, little pills in his fathers hand_

_"If you can't get him to take those, quickly insert the needle into his thigh" he then handed over a small needle to his father, along with a small tube of the liquid medicine_

_"Thank you very much." he cleared his throat, taking the items he was given "I will take him to his room now" he placed the needle, tube, and pills into a small pocket in his robe before entering and picking up his son._

_The six days afterward, the Soothsayer gave him a daily dose of either a needle prick or a pill. It kept everything at bay. They did this every month. And it helped alot, half of the time, he forgot that he even had a heat._

_Then one day, he overheard his nanny, the Soothsayer, reading his fortune, because his parents were 'concerned' for him. He heard that he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white._

_And who wasn't black and white other than the Panda's? He was a peacock, he had a wolf army. The panda's didn't stand a chance against him._

_He returned home once they were all dead, expecting praise from his parents, but instead he got the horrified looks of his parents._

_"What's wrong...? I defyed my fate!! You should be proud!" he exclaimed, hands balling into fists_

_"Why would we be proud of such an act?! You murdered innocents!!" his father glared, harsh and cold, his Alpha aura flaring which brought Shen to a halt. He hated it when that happened. Cursive Omega symptoms..._

_"You...you are no longer my son"_

_Shen's ruby eyes widened at that "...What..?"_

_"And to make sure that I never see your face again..." His father gripped his mother tighter "You shall be exicuted!"_

No, this wasn't right, he didn't remember any of this! He's supposed to be banished! Not killed!

_They didn't hesitate in quickly sending him off, his screams going unheard by his father and mother. The next thing he knew, he was under the blazing sun, arms cuffed in front of him as he was pushed and shoved up to the gillotine_

_His head was placed in the hole, underneath the blade, two gorillas(they always were muscular..) on either side of him_

_His father leaned down in front of his face "Don't worry, i'll make sure to tell everyone of Gongmen that you died of illness" he cooed darkly before positoning the basket, estimating where he thinks his head would roll._

_"Now" he demanded and the blade was brought swiftly down._

* * *

"NO!" Shen jerked awake, sweat beading and dripping on his forehead, his shirt and pants clinging to him, his hair damp with sweat that was also clinging to him

His breath was heavy and he patted himself down quickly, as if checking to see if he still had his head and if he was in heat or not. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that his head was there and that he wasn't in heat.

He looked beside him and picked up the same feathered clip that he wore as a child, his father gave it to him..

He clutched it tightly, bringing it to his chest as his back hunched as he leaned over, elbows resting on his legs as his face contorted into something that looked like he would cry.. but he was out of tears to do something like that..

"Milord...are you alright..?" Làng slid open the door some, the one that seperarted them, and poked his head in "You seem...distressed"

Shen jolted when he heard another voice and his head quickly shot over to the other "No...I-I mean yes, yes i'm fine." 

Làng took in a deep breath before responding "Milord, please do not lie. It's a bad habit that you do not want."

Shen looked down at the feathered clips in his hands "Why..? I'm already a horrible person.." 

"Milord, do not say such things-!"

" **It's true!!** " Shen exclaimed, cutting Làng off "I've murdered hundreds if not thousands just for the sake of my so called  _revenge_! I was banished from my own  _kingdom_ at the age of 16! It still haunts me until this very day.." tears started pooling at the corners of his eyes, something he didn't expect

 

"I didn't know the world..I thought I  _ruled_ it..when really it ruled me. And it showed me just that by giving me the bitter taste of defeat by the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five" he stares at the feathered clip once more, two tears dropping on the delicate white feathers

 

"Milord-"

"Shut up! I don't want your pity!" Shen turned his head away from Làng, not wanting him to see him be so...  _weak_. his long white hair hung over his face as silent sobs wrecked his body. 

he'd never admit it to himself or anybody..but he truly loved his mother and father..and it hurt him to learn only but two days ago that they're dead..that he never got to return and say goodbye to them.

Was he still the same sadist as before? Of course. Nothing would change that, but with his  _stupid_ Omega side and Omega emotions he actually could cry over missing his family that he so hated

But did he really? He kept the feathered clip his father gave him as a small boy..now he was a young adult..

Wasn't his hatred towards the Panda's? 

_It was towards both_

A voice told him. It was hatred for both? Truly, he believed that. But he wanted to at least try and take over a new leaf..and he'll start with the Jade Palace..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! All done! First heat i've written, it wasn't that good lol. Did I hit you with some feels though?  
> I did?  
> Good!
> 
> I still don't know who to ship Shen with..maybe multiples???  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> That could work I guess..
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Friend who gives me bright ideas on this story: NAH!
> 
> Nah it is then.


End file.
